Hail to the King
by badwrong-princess
Summary: Fandom week related to King Harrow. One prompt for each day.
1. Something New

**Day 1:** Family

 **Genre:** Family, General

 **Rating:** K

 **Characters:** Harrow, Sarai, Callum

 **Summary:** A short little thing about Harrow, Sarai, and Callum.

* * *

 _ **Something New**_

Harrow was usually a very confident man; he had to be, he had a country to rule after all. But today he was a bundle of nerves. He had been courting Sarai for a couple of months, things had been going well. There had been talk, of course, it was rare for a member of the royal family to romance a member of their army but Harrow didn't care.

He had fallen hard and fast.

There had also been talk because of the fact that Sarai had a young son, Callum. Harrow had yet to meet him, Sarai wanted to take things slow, she wanted to make sure their courtship would actually go somewhere before bringing her son into this.

He had understood completely, but now with their meeting so close he couldn't help his nervousness. Sarai had insisted that there was nothing for him to fret over.

The meeting had been a bit awkward at first. Callum was a shy and quiet kid. It must have been a lot for the young boy to take in, meeting his mother's boyfriend who also happened to be the king of the nation. But Harrow was determined to leave a good impression. He wanted them to be a part of his life.

He wanted them to build a family together.

After a while, things went more smoothly. Callum had opened up a bit after receiving a sketchbook from Harrow. They all had lunch together and went for a walk and it was good.

Harrow couldn't wait for the future.

* * *

I know we don't know a lot about Harrow and Sarai's relationship (and I haven't read any interviews or anything like that either) so this is mostly based off stuff from my own life. Can't wait to potentially learn more in season 2!


	2. Snowfall

**Day 2:** Snow

 **Genre:** Friendship, General, slight Romantic Undertones

 **Rating:** K

 **Characters:** Harrow & Viren

 **Summary:** Harrow and Viren play in the snow together.

* * *

 ** _Snowfall_**

The young prince was pulled from his thoughts by a coarse and icy sensation hitting his back and running down his back.

He shivered, raising his shoulders and tried to shake the snow from within his shirt and jacket. He whipped his head around and glared at Viren who stood there with his hands behind his back in a failed attempt to look innocent.

Harrow knew better.

He smirked and scooped up a pile of snow himself and chucked it at his friend.

Viren dodged. "You need to work on your aim!"

"Says the one who relies on sneak attacks."

"I'm teaching you to always be on your gu-"

Harrow had taken the opportunity to return Viren's kind lesson and gifted the young mage apprentice with a face full so snow. "Perhaps you should take your own advice."

The ensuing battle had been hard fought and by the end of it both young men were cold and shivering, their shirts and jackets damp from all the snow. Viren's face was tinted a shade of pink and Harrow teased him about it.

At some point, it started snowing again.

Viren dusted the snow off of his hair. "Let's go back inside before we get sick."

Harrow slung his arm over his friend's shoulder. "Of course, of course, you're pink enough as it is."

Viren nudged him but didn't push him away. "Come on."


	3. Remembrance

**Day 3:** Mourning

 **Genre:** Drama, Angst

 **Rating:** K

 **Characters:** Harrow

 **Summary:** Harrow thinks about his parents.

* * *

Harrow took a deep breath as he sat alone in his chambers. It was the _Day of Remembrance_ and Harrow took this time to reminisce about his parents. It had been many years since their passing and Harrow was still struck by the pang of sadness that hit him in the chest.

Harrow thought back through his many memories of his family, from the walks through the courtyard they'd take, to sparring with his father, and learning with his mother. He took a deep breath and coughed when he noted the shakiness of his breath.

He supposed one never really got over the death of a parent, no matter how long ago or peaceful that death may have been.


	4. Nice to meet You

**Day 4:** First Meeting

 **Genre:** Family

 **Rating:** K

 **Characters:** Harrow, Sarai, and Ezran

 **Summary:** Harrow and Sarai welcome a new addition to their family.

* * *

Harrow paced around the throne room; the midwives had forbade him from being anywhere near the lying-in chamber. Something related to old superstition and wives tales. Harrow agreed, though, in all honesty, he wasn't sure he could handle hearing Sarai in that kind of pain.

So he stayed away while the midwives helped his wife through this tiring ordeal.

He wasn't sure how long it had been, hours at the very least, Harrow could feel exhaustion run throughout his body. He was glad they had sent Callum off to spend the day with Viren and his family.

A quiet knock at the door at the door pulled Harrow from his thoughts. He opened the door and the head midwife told him that Sarai was okay and his son had been born. She ushered him down the corridors toward the lying-room and led him through the doors.

Sarai laid in the bed in the middle of the brightly lit room, looking sweaty and tired, but no less lovely. In her arms, screaming his little head off, was the brand new prince. Harrow moved to her side and she smiled up at him. He leaned down to kiss his wife and placed a gentle hand under the newborn's head.

"It's lovely to mee you Ezran."


	5. Caught

**Day 5:** Betrayal

 **Genre:** Family

 **Rating:** K

 **Characters:** Harrow, his Mother

 **Summary:** Harrow tried to sneak a sweet-cake. Things don't go well.

* * *

Harrow hissed as his mother dragged him down the hall by his ear, scolding him for sneaking into the bakery to "ruin his appetite" on sweets.

"You know better than to sneak in there and steal, Harrow."

The young prince grunted; he didn't see the problem, it had only been one sweet cake. That would hardly kill his appetite.

He wondered how she had found out, he had been so careful, so quiet, so sneaky. The only thing he could think of was that someone, maybe one of the staff, had spotted him and told his parents. He couldn't believe he had been told on like that.

"Mom-"

"Harrow," his mother cut him off sharply. "I won't hear any of your excuses. You're in big trouble this time young man."

Harrow groaned, there was no way he was going to talk his way out of this one. He fell silent and simply marched along with his mother toward his room. He wondered how long his punishment would last this time.

Viren would never let him live this down.

* * *

Welp, this is the last thing I'm writing for King Harrow Week! I'm proud of my output for this little event. I hope to do more events in the future. Both Dragon Prince related and related to other fandoms. Thank's for reading.


End file.
